Letters From Sam Evans
by samtanas
Summary: Letters to/from Sam after he moved.
1. Dear Glee club

Dear Glee club,  
>It's me, Sam. My dad got a really good job in Tennessee so... that's where I am. Good luck to all of you. I hope you win sectionals. And regionals. And nationals. I bet you will. I'll miss you all. I mean it, all of you. Glee club really changed my life in a good way, if that doesn't sound too cheesy. Thanks everyone for getting my guitar back, too. I had a fun year with you guys and I know I'll miss you. I could try to come visit you guys or watch you at sectionals or something. I can't promise anything, but I'll try because you guys are my family.<br>Sincerely,  
>SamTrouty Mouth  
>P.S. Pretend that said love if you don't think that's weird or something. Because even though you probably think it's creepy because I only knew you guys for a year, it's what I really mean to put.<p> 


	2. Dear Quinn

Dear Quinn,  
>Hey. I guess you all got my letter, right? If not you probably won't get this one, but I'm writing it anyway. I probably won't see your pretty face for a while, but I'll be daydreaming about hanging out with you and the rest of the glee club soon. I wanted to thank you for making me feel welcome and stuff at McKinley. You were my first real love, and I won't forget you. I can't. Nga yawne lu oer. That means I love you in Na'vi. I know you've probably moved on already, and I'm happy if you're happy, but you'll never stop loving your first love, right? I know I probably wasn't your first love, but I don't want you to forget me, either. Keep being, well, you.<br>-Sam

* * *

><p>AN: I used a Na'vi translator so feel free to correct me.


	3. Dear Kurt

Dear Kurt,  
>Hey, I think you might know this already but I'm in Tennessee. But I miss you already. Thanks for everything. Like offering to be my partner in the duets thing in glee club - I'm really sorry that we never got to do that. If we ever get a chance to see each other again, think we could find time to do that? Because, to be honest, I was looking forward to it. I still have a tape of you singing. So, keep singing, because you're great. And thanks for giving me some of your old clothes. Saved me from going school shopping with my mom, Stacey, and Stevie, which isn't always fun because Stacey and Stevie always want LOTS of stuff and keep us at the mall for the whole day. Plus, the clothes you gave me are really, um, cool, and stuff. Let me say, Stevie and Stacey were happy that I wasn't getting any new school clothes, because it gave them more money to buy stuff. Not that we had enough money to go crazy. My mom was happy with me not getting anything too. Stevie likes the clothes you gave me too, and he can't wait for me to pass them down to him. I don't know what my point was in telling you all of this, but really thanks for everything. And maybe if I go visit you guys in Lima, we can sing together.<br>Sincerely,  
>Sam<p> 


	4. Dear Santana

Dear Santana,  
>Hi, I'm in Tennessee, if you didn't know. I'm going to miss you. You might miss me too, maybe not, but just know that I'll miss you. Actually, I already miss you. Enough to have the maturity to write 'Dear Santana' and not 'Dear Satan'. I'll remember you as the girl who wrote a song about me, even if the song was insulting. I'm glad to be your muse. When you make an album (because I'm sure everyone in glee will make one some day), put 'Trouty Mouth' on it. Even if it's on the bonus tracks, I'll be honored. It's a really good song, if you don't really listen to the lyrics. Maybe we can be friends. Lots of people think you're bad, but I think you could be really nice. Don't take that as an insult, though. I probably seem cheesy, but you're cool, and maybe we could be pen pals or something? You don't have to read all this, just know I'll miss you.<br>Sincerely,  
>Sam<p> 


	5. Dear Tina

Dear Tina,  
>Hi, I know we never really got to know each other that well but I moved and I just wanted to say I'll miss you. And I might not tell anyone, because I'm supposed to be really sunny and optimistic (no offense), but I like the way you dress. It's creative and cool. I know you're dating Mike, and I hope you guys are together forever because you're really cute together. Mike talks about you all the time, and in his eyes you're pretty amazing, so I'm going to take his word for it and say you're cool. I've gotten to hear you sing a little, and you have a good voice, so I hope you get a TON of solos this year!<br>Sincerely,  
>Sam<p> 


	6. Dear Mike

Dear Mike,  
>Hey, man. I'll miss hanging out with you and playing video games all day. You were my best friend at McKinley. You're awesome and in this family we call the 'New Directions', you're definitely my brother. I wonder who the mother of 'New Directions' would be... anyway, I hope you get on 'So You Think You Can Dance' or something and win it all, because you're awesome, and be happy with Tina. She might tell you, but I told her you're really cute together. You are. And that's why I'm telling that to you, too. If I come back to Lima, I'll come over and play whatever new video games you have with you! Have you heard of websites that you can play with your other friends if you're both on at the same time? I don't know about time zones or anything, but maybe we could do that. And I'm not talking about Club Penguin, but if you wanted to play that I'd be up for it. So anyway, I'll miss you. Obviously.<br>Sincerely,  
>Sam<p> 


	7. Dear Rachel

Dear Rachel,  
>Hey, I think you know that I'm in Tennessee. I am. Actually, I got here about an hour ago, and while my parents are moving stuff in I'm writing letters to you and the rest of the glee club. I'm going to miss you. Thanks for the chapstick, taking me to prom (with Mercedes too) and saying my lips are cute, because most people just think they're weird. I found your address off of Facebook, even though I could've just gone to that one kid's blog thing. Did you know he knew where you live? And your phone number? And everything about you? And that it's on the internet? I think it's 'Tumblr'. Search your name and you'll probably find it. But anyway, break a leg at your audition to get on Broadway. And good luck, as if you'd need it.<br>Sincerely,  
>Sam<p> 


	8. Dear Mercedes

Dear Mercedes,  
>Hi, I'm in Tennessee right now. If anyone in glee is upset about it, especially you, don't be. I am too, trust me, but it's not the end. I'll see you all again sometime. Just so you know, I'll miss you. A lot. Because I like you. A lot. And I'm sad that I had to miss out on getting to have a real relationship with you, because we didn't get to date that long. I won't forget you, or our secret date in New York. I don't know why we didn't just go into school holding hands and tell the world immediately. Go ahead and tell everyone that we were dating. I don't know if I'm good at long distance, or if you are, but I want to keep talking to you, whether it's on the phone, online, through a letter or face to face. Because you're awesome, and I want you to stay awesome.<br>Sincerely,  
>Sam<p> 


	9. Dear Puck

Dear Puck,  
>I'm not going to make this all cheesy because I know you don't really like cheesy. I'm in Tennessee, and this might seem cheesy and stuff but I'll miss you. Someday I'll try to see how many tennis balls I can fit into my mouth. Or should I try golf balls? You can tell me that. If you get any new video games that I should check out, tell me. Stevie says he'll miss you too, which is kind of weird because he only talked to you once, that time when we were trying to play the Wii but he was already playing it. That was pretty fun, so I don't blame him. When I get to visit Lima, you, me, Mike, Finn, and maybe Artie are having a video game marathon thing.<br>From Sam


End file.
